Impuntualidad
by Yunmoon
Summary: Naruto era su mejor amigo y como tal le buscaria a su chica ideal en el día perfecto para enamorarse, pero quien diría que la impuntualidad y su hermanita estarían involucrados en todo esto.


_Hola… sip, yo por aquí, solo quería subir esto por el 14 de febrero, pero cuando esto este arriba ya será 15, aunque sea este es mi regalo… y sobre mis fics no se preocupen que tendré para mañana el de Fobia de amor, además de algo nuevo… solo esperenlo…_

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**Impuntualidad.**

Sasuke Uchiha era sin duda el chico más cotizado de todo el instituto. Aunque no fuera 14 de febrero recibía cartas, miles de cartas, obsequios, dulces –como si le gustaran- y demás cosas. Fastidiado por todo decidió que ese día 14 de febrero no saldría ni asomaría la cabeza fuera de su casa, no quería ser perseguido por miles de chicas que lo único que querían era demostrar su amor a toda costa, le asustaba pensar que era ese a toda costa.

Pero Sasuke tenía la suerte de tener buenos amigos, y en si su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto era un chico el cual había conocido por accidente, al golpear la pelota el chico se la había de vuelto aventándosela en la cabeza. En fin desde ese día extrañamente se habían hecho amigos.

El punto es que Naruto quería ser generoso por ese día solo por este, así que buscaría a la chica especial para su amigo. Así que el le buscaría la mujer perfecta, ese día se levanto temprano, recordándose mentalmente que a las 4 había quedado de verse con Sasuke para practicar futbol y las 8 quedo de pasar por su novia para darle una cena especial. Tomo una libreta de su mochila, la de matemáticas, la que menos usaba y sin más emprendió camino hacía el parque, el lugar que más frecuentaba su amigo.

Recordó entonces lo que paso en la mañana, cuando le pregunto a su amigo que cual era tipo de chica, lo que Sasuke le respondió fue: "No te hagas ilusiones dobe… no me gustan las rubias de ojos azules y menos si son hombres". Frunció un poco el ceño.

Se sentó en una banca y abrió la libreta y escribió: "Plan ultrasecreta de búsqueda de la chica especial para Sasuke-teme".

Pensó por unos 5 minutos y descubrió algo, no sabía que era lo que Sasuke buscaba en las chicas. Había salido con tantas y todas diferentes que no se le ocurría nada, para su amigo una chica era alguien que le sacara de tensiones, después de todo los 17 años eran lo mejores ¿no?

-¿A el teme le gustaran las rubias?... No porque ha salido con Tayuya y ella es pelirroja… ¿las de ojos claros? No, porque ha salido con Susan y ella es de ojos negros…-.

-Ha Sasuke le gustan las chicas de ojos únicos-.

Naruto volteo y se encontró con Shikamaru, un amigo, acostado en el césped viendo como siempre las nubes. Se levanto de la banca y se acerco a él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke salir con Tenten o Temari o Laura? Tu respuesta debe ser no, por que ella tiene los ojos cafés, un color no tan raro… por ejemplo… Sasuke salió con Hinata y ella es la única de ojos lila-.

-¡Podrías no recordarme que el teme salió alguna vez con mi novia! Y gracias… me largo-.

Si, Sasuke había salido como por 2 semanas con su novia, y no le gustaba que se lo recordaran, anoto eso en su libreta:

1.- Ojos únicos.

Se fue del parque, tenía algo de hambre así que iría a comer algo de ramen. Después de sentarse y pedir su ramen volvió sus ojos a la libreta, ya tenía una pista, ojos únicos. Después de recibir su ramen volvió a mirar la libreta, tenía que tener a la chica perfecta hoy mismo y le resultaba difícil, su amigo no era de apreciar mucho a las chicas.

-A Sasuke les gustan las chicas de cabellos lindos y extravagantes-.

Naruto volteo y se encontró con un Kiba comiendo algo de ramen junto con su perro inseparable. Lo miro de reojo para luego elevar la ceja con la clara duda pintada en el rostro.

-Mira, en nuestro grupo hay muchas chicas lindas… Susan, Laura, Tenten y muchas otras chicas… pero Sasuke no sale con ninguna de ellas, por que las tres son de cabellos negros o castaños fuertes, cabellos comunes. A cambio podemos poner de ejemplo a Ino, Ino es la única chica de cabello rubio natural en el grupo, además que su cabello es más rubio de lo normal incluso podría pasar como dorado-.

-Ok-.

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones Naruto, no creo que a Sasuke le gusten los hombres-.

Naruto termino su ramen y salió con la cara llena de fastidio. Como si fuera gay, era obvio que no era gay, era solo notar que tenía novia, escucharon TENÍA NOVIA. En fin, tomo su cuaderno y con su pluma roja anoto como segundo punto:

2.- Cabello largo y único.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, entonces cuando volteo la esquina se encontró con cierto chico…

-Hola Naruto-kun-.

-Hola Sai-.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Naruto-kun?-.

-Ago cosas Sai-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Cosas que no te importan-.

-¿Seguro que no me importan?-.

-¡Estoy buscando a la chica perfecta para Sasuke-teme!-. Le grito, todos lo miraron y este se sonrojo, Sai era el único que lo podía sacar de quicio tan rápido, o no, se corrigió, también Sasuke.

-Oh bueno… creo que te puedo ayudar. A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de estatura media-. Dijo como si nada con su sonrisa falsa que fastidiaba a todo mundo, más a él.

-¿Cómo sabes?-. Le dijo, mientras caminaba a lado de Sai por las calles principales de Konoha.

-Mira, Temari es una chica muy guapa, pero es muy alta, es casi de su misma estatura, Akira es también muy guapa, de ojos aqua, únicos, cabello largo como plateado pero es muy bajita (me inspire en esta imagen para esa chica .com/albums/j190/dragonmistress151022/Anime%), a cambio Tayuya es una chica de estatura media, como le gustan a Sasuke-kun-.

-Si, tienes razón-. Naruto entonces tomo su cuaderno y anoto:

3.- Estatura media.

Después de despedirse cortésmente de Sai –salir corriendo y dejarlo solo-. Llego de nuevo al parque, se sentó ahora en la fuente y tomo su libreta entre sus manos y entonces algo llego a su cabello, sucede que su amigo parecía masoquista y varios recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

**Recuerdos de Naruto**

**#1**

-Oye Hinata quieres ser mi novia-.

-……………………………………………………………………………………… Cla-ro Sasu-ke-kun-. Aunque Hinata haya tardado mil años en responder le había dicho que si.

Hinata era preciosa, linda, con un gran carácter, pero… a Sasuke le frustraba su timidez. La chica se tardaba mil años en decirle algo lindo, se sonrojaba cuando estaban juntos y se desmayaba cuando le tomaba la mano, y si eso fuera poco, se entero que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, término con ella.

**#2**

-Tayuya, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-.

-…………… De acuerdo-.

Un día cualquiera en el noviazgo de Tayuya y Sasuke.

-Hijo de perra, si vuelves a hacerlo te parto el culo-. Grito la "linda" chica, su novia, a otro chico que le había dado un pequeñísimo empujoncito sin querer.

-Tranquila Tayuya-. Hablo Sasuke.

-No viste al cabrón ese, me empujo el muy inepto, que clase de imbécil es-.

Sasuke quería a Tayuya, pero, la chica hablaba como una camionera. Pare ser una señorita hablaba muy mal. No le quedo más que terminar con ella, aunque ella le dijo un par de palabras por su rompimiento.

**#3**

-Quieres ser mi novia Ino-.

-Aaaaaaaaaah… CLARO QUE SI SASUKE-KUN-.

Ino sin duda era una chica hermosa, con cualidades que solo ella poseía, con el alma totalmente pura, sin duda la chica perfecta y con la que pensó estaría un buen tiempo pero…

1 mes después.

-¿Quién era ella?-. Pregunto Ino quien estaba en el marco del salón.

-Una amiga Ino-. Dijo Sasuke entrando y dejando su mochila y sentándose.

-No es cierto, vi que te beso-. Dijo Ino separándose del marco, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-En la mejilla pera despedirse-. Dijo Sasuke con simpleza mientras sacaba un libro de la mochila.

-¿Ya no me quieres cierto?-. Dijo acercándose al asiento de Sasuke

-Ino…-. Dijo Sasuke mirándola.

-Admítelo, ahora ya no me quieres-.

Muchas escenas de celos, la chica estaba enferma de celos, no podía hablarla a las novias de sus amigos porque Ino decía que se estaba acostando con ellas, no podía hablar con sus amigas porque decía que eran sus amantes, se fastidio y no le quedo de otra que terminar con ella.

**Fin de los recuerdos de Naruto.**

Y así fue como Naruto se percato que Sasuke siempre escogía a las chicas mas molestas, bueno, quitando a su Hinata… y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Jajaja… que gracioso, toda esta descripción me recuerda a mi hermanita-.

Tiro la libreta dándose cuenta que todo lo que había hecho era una estupidez y entonces miro su reloj.

-Mierda, ya son las cinco, Sasuke va a matarme-.

Llego a su casa en un taxi y después de pagar entro a su casa.

-Estoy en casa-.

Por la cocina una cabellara rosado se asomo y luego salió totalmente, su pequeña hermanita estaba en la cocina, con un delantal rosa y el cabello amarrado en una colita alta.

-Bienvenido a casa nii-san-.

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿no vino alguien a buscarme?-.

Su hermana Sakura se sonrojo al instante y bajo la vista un poco. –Si, creo que es tu amigo nii-san… te vino a buscar Sasuke-senpai-.

-Si, es mi amigo, a un no te lo había presentado-.

-Oh bueno, me ha dicho que tengas más presente la puntualidad-.

-Gracias Sakura-chan por recibirlo-.

-No… por nada-.

-y… ¿Qué hiciste para comer?-.

-Feliz 14 de febrero nii-san. Te hice ramen-.

-Gracias Sakura-san, que haría sin ti-.

-Jijiji… por cierto, te recuerdo que quedaste con Hinata-san a las 8-.

-Cierto, como y me meto a bañar-.

Pero había algo oculto en todo esto. Pero ¿como Naruto sabría que había ayudado a su amigo?

**Casa de los Namikaze. 4 de la tarde.**

Ding… don…

-Ya voy-.

Sakura se quito el delantal rosado mientras se acercaba a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un chico muy atractivo.

Desde el punto de Sasuke: Esperaba encontrarse a su amigo, que de seguro el muy idiota apenas se acordaría de que habían quedado. Para ser sinceros nunca había ido a casa de su amigo, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y que tenía una hermanita la cual nunca había visto, pero solo eso. Escucho pasos y luego alguien abrió la puerta. Una chica, de cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda, de tez clara y de estatura media… debía decir perfecta??

-Disculpa… ¿se encuentra Naruto?-.

-Mi hermano no esta ahora n///n-.

-¿no esta?-. Dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-No… pero no debe tardar… ¿quiere pasar a esperarlo?... por cierto… ¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo de tu hermano y tu eres…-.

-Sakura Namikaze, gusto en conocerlo… pasa… Uchiha-san-.

Sasuke entro a la casa mientras miraba todo. –Por cierto no me digas Uchiha-san… solo dime Sasuke-.

-Sasuke-kun-.

-Claro-.

-Mmm… ¿te ofrezco algo Sasuke-kun?-.

-Agua-.

-En un momento-.

Sakura entro a la cocina, ahí sirvió agua para Sasuke, regreso con el vaso y se lo dio.

-Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun-.

-Gracias-.

Después de un momento de tensión y de silencio, silencio que ninguno de los parecía querer romper paso algo inesperado, Sasuke jalo a Sakura de la muñeca y luego la beso, esta correspondió al momento, después de todo no siempre te puedes encontrar a semejante chico. Sasuke termino yéndose a las 4:45, claro, quedaron de verse a las ocho, a la hora que Naruto tendría una cita con Hinata.

Y se imaginaran que paso después… Naruto no supo que Sasuke se había hecho novio de su hermana hasta que cierto día…

-¡SASUKE-TEME, QUE LES ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!-.

Naruto encontró a Sakura sobre el sofá y a su amigo sobre ella. Después de todo Naruto no hizo tan mal en buscarle una chica perfecta a su amigo, aunque tuviera que dar a su hermana. Quien lo diría no, la impuntualidad no es tan mala después de todo.

_Quise hacerlo más largo… pero al final solo pude sacar esto, haha, hasta la próxima._

_Sayonara_

_Yunmoon._


End file.
